Hjelp:Introduksjon
Velkommen! Dette er , en Wikia dedisert til filmverdenen. Alle artiklene i denne Guiden inneholder informasjon om filmindustrien, legendariske filmselskaper, skuespillere, filmer, tv-serier osv. Her på denne Guiden, er vårt mål å gi brukerne og besøkerne—fra, og på, Wikia, Wikipedia, IMBd og andre steder—med så mye informasjon som mulig om alle aspekter av filmverdenen. Som med Wikimedia og MediaWiki, er alle s tekster gratis å bruke og redigere under GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). Dette er en fordel i forhold til den mer kjente IMDb, hvor informasjonen som er sendt inn kan ta dager (eller til og med uker) før den er på siden. Våre 5 regler *'Skriv ordentlige, encyklopediske artikler': Disse kan enten være skrevet av deg, eller kopiert fra en gratis kilde. ::Hvis du kopierer Wikipedia artikler inn til sett inn malen i enden av artikkelen. Eller hvis Wikipedias navn på artikkelen ikke er den samme som sin, sett inn i stedet. ::Legg merke til at alle av s sider om filmer må inneholde Infoboks Film malen. Du kan gå på Lag en side og skrive inn navnet på filmen, så vil denne malen automatisk komme med (men du må huske å fylle ut informasjonen). *'Ikke vandaliser': Noen ganger blir sider på Wikimedia og Wikia prosjekter vandalisert av uerfarne brukere eller spammere. De fleste gangene skal en mal blir plassert i starten av en slik artikkel. Hvis du vil beholde så brukervannlig somk mulig, slett den gamle teksten, og lag en ny i stedet. ::''ADMINISTRATORER: Hvis artikkelens navn ikke har noen sammenheng med filmindustrien, vennligst slett siden og blokker den som lagde siden hvis dette er nødvendig. En liste over slettede artikler kan bli funnet i denne loggen.'' *'Unngå banning': Prøv å ikke bruke banning i artiklene, hvis det ikke er nødvendig (hvis du f.eks. siterer en film). *'Unngå upassende materiale': Sider som inneholder upassende materiale vil bi slettet, hvis det ikke er på en diskusjonsside. Alle seksuelle bilder vil bli slettet. *'Ikke vær beskjeden når du redigerer sider': Hvis du ser en artikkel, og du vet mer om emnet, så klikk på "rediger" øverst på siden. Hvem vet—siden du skrev noe på kan bli nyttig en dag! ::Hvis du har lest alle disse reglene, og forstått dem, så er du på vei til å bli en erfaren bruker på ! ::Tusen takk til deg, besøkerne og brukerne, for å ta del i hva som snart vil bli større enn andre filmsider. Tips til nye brukere Se Hjelp:Innhold for å få mer hjelp. Er dette din første gang her? Du kan prøve deg fram her, lære hvordan du redigerer, og ikke starte å ødelegge sider (hvis du vil teste, se Sandkassa) Du vil nok være fristet til å gjøre en del redigeringer den første timen eller to. Bra! Men vennligst gjør dem bedre, i stedet for å ødelegge hva andre har lagd. Vær oppmerksom på at det du har skrevet kan bli endret, eller fjernet helt. Det er wikines natur! Det er ikke nødvendig for deg for å redigere, men å registrere deg er en god idé. Når andre ser IP-adressen din - i stedet for et brukernavn - kan de tro at du er her for å vandalisere, ikke bidra. Kategori:Hovedside